Dilema Moral
by Ginagleekgeek
Summary: Grissom vê sua vida girar ao escutar uma mensagem numa Cena De Crime.
1. 1

CE: Griss, tem um minuto?

GG: Ah, Ecklie. Claro, entra.

CE: Então... você vai na premiação?

GG: Sabe que não gosto dessas festas políticas.

CE: Sim, mas você sabe que não pode negar isso. O turno foi dividido, os casos mais leves foram para a Cath e você tem a Sara que não está 100%... Sophia que ainda não está adaptada e um csi nível 1.

GG: Aonde você quer chegar?

CE: Olha conheço seu estilo. Vamos ser cientistas sem consequências... Podemos se isolar do mundo porque somos inteligentes e intocáveis... mas nós dois sabemos que não é bem assim ultimamente.

Grissom tentou controlar a respiração, sabia muito bem onde aquela conversa ia dar.

GG: Porque está tão interessante em me ver nessa festa?

CE: Por que...

Disse já se levantando da cadeira.

CE: Seu sucesso é o sucesso do laboratório, meu laboratório.

Grissom virou os olhos em sinal de desprezo.

Odiava quando ouvia os chefes do alto escalão ou até mesmo Ecklie falando que o laboratório era uma espécie de pose.

Mas ele estava certo, Greg, Sara e Sophie eram ótimos para ele...

Apesar de Sophie e Sara só conversarem a respeito dos casos e Greg ainda ter falhas no processamento das evidências que deixavam os casos não tão bem confiáveis.

Coisa normal para um nível 1...

Eram três CSI's incríveis, mas não pareciam funcionar juntos. O que tinha feito com Sara a um mês atrás não ajudou.

Um momento de desatenção e quando se deu conta estava deitando em sua cama com ela do lado.

Prometeram não falar sobre isso, mas o assunto parecia transparecer, mesmo que nenhum dos dois falasse sobre.

Grissom estava preenchendo alguns papéis quando Catherine bateu em sua porta.

CW: Hoje o time vai ficar junto. Ordem do Prefeito.

GG: Quem morreu de importante que eu ainda não ouvi falar?

CW: Ellie Torres. Uma ginecologista.

Grissom tirou os óculos.

Vendo a confusão em seus olhos ela continuou.

CW: É uma médica da ONU premiada... Ela tinha muita influência política.

GG: Okay... Ela ainda clinicava?

Perguntou quando Cathetire falou sobre os detalhes do caso.

CW: Sim, ela estava tentando sair da vida de celebridade médica...

GG: Era muito cara a consulta?

CW: Digamos que três podiam pagar meu salário mensal.

GG:Cadê o resto do seu time?

CW: Bem eles devem chegar aqui em breve.

GG: Sara e Greg estão no tribunal. Sophie pediu transferência. Parece que ela realmente foi destinada a ser uma policial.

CW:Sinto muito.

GG: Porque?

CW: Porquê sei como o seu turno está devassado... Espera um minuto! Se Sophie desistiu de ser CSI isso significa?

GG: Que terei Nick ou Warrick de volta.

Disse tentando contentar o sorriso.

Catherine percebeu, mas não falou nada.

Na clínica:

CW: A porta da gaveta tá trancada, vou falar com a secretária, ver se ela tem as chaves.

Grissom concordou com a cabeça enquanto começou a vascular o escritório, estava muito bagunçado, tirou uns papeis da mesa e viu que tinha um telefone ali.

Deixou tocar as mensagens.

Eram de clientes... Marcando consultas, tirando dúvidas... Aparentemente, apesar do alto preço da consulta, era uma clínica requisitada.

Grissom começou a prestar mais atenção nas mensagens quando escutou uma voz tão familiar que o fez virar para encarar a secretária eletrônica atônico.

"...Oi Ellie... É a Sara Sidle, bem... Sei que faz tempo desde da minha última consulta, mas o negócio é que... Estou grávida... ah... e Preciso não estar."

Ele não podia acreditar... Sara... Ela estava grávida e pelos seus calculos tinha uma alta possibilidade de ser dele a criança... Aquilo ainda não descia, pensou em tantas coisas, não conseguia organizar isso tudo.

A forma como ela tinha falado era tão vazia, tão segura do que estava fazendo que não sabia de onde, mas vinha um medo nele.

Catherine chegou com um oficial para arrombar a gaveta, aparentemente Ellie Hudson não confiava na secretária a ponto de deixar uma cópia das chaves.

CW: Você está bem?

Grissom parecia congelado, tinha ouvido Catherine perguntar como ele estava, mas ele não conseguia formar palavras.


	2. 2

No caminho de volta ao laboratório.

Dirigindo passou pela lanchonete que o pessoal do laboratório costumava comer.

Olhou de passagem.

E lá estava ela... Rindo de alguma piada de Greg, mas parecia mais estar mais fingindo interesse...

GS: Sara, você tá bem?

SS: Ah sim... é que eu tive uma semana péssima.

GS: ah... Nossa!

Disse checando suas mensagens.

SS: O que houve, alguma garota te ligou enquanto estávamos no tribunal?

GS: Na verdade, nosso chefe... Um 419 junto com o o pessoal.

SS: Sério? De novo por ordem do Prefeito?

GS: A única parte boa é saber que a ideia de dividir o time foi do Ecklie, então é ele quem tá levando a bronca.

Dessa vez Sara riu moderadamente, mas de verdade.

Não que Greg não fosse engraçado, mas não estava muito em clima para bom humor.

Não tinha ouvido de sua médica há dias...

E ela sempre fora o tipo de mulher que respondia a qualquer dúvida no mesmo dia. Estava ficando preocupada.

SS: Vai na frente.

GS: Você não vem?

SS: Eu estou meio enjoada agora.

GS: O que tá havendo com você?

SS: Nada, só uns dias ruins...

GS: Qualquer coisa, eu tô aqui.

SS: Eu sei.

Grissom ficou atrás de uma pilastra do restaurante, esperando Greg ir embora e tomando coragem para falar com ela.

GG: Oi...

Disse se sentando e colocando as mãos no bolso do casaco. Em sinal de desconforto.

SS: Griss, o que tá fazendo aqui? Pensei que tinha um importante 419 para processar.

GG: É... É de uma Ginecologista muito famosa.

SS: Eles deram código vermelho por causa de uma ginecologista?

Uma brecha de luz fez listras brancas na mesa onde eles estavam sentados...

Naquele momento os castanhos olhos de Sara, estavam tão claros que pareciam azuis.

Agora reparara claramente. Como ela estava linda...

GG: Não qualquer ginecologista, Ellie Hudson.

Sara que estava comendo uma batata frita quase se engasgou.

Ela entendeu na hora o porquê da estranheza dele.

SS: Eu ah...

Antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa, ele enterrou a cabeça em suas mãos.

O gesto fez Sara ficar mais nervosa do que já estava.

SS: Ela morreu?

Ele acenou a cabeça, ainda com as mãos no rosto.

GG: Você ia realmente fazer um... aborto, sem nem me contar?

Disse o final da frase em um tom baixo.

SS: Griss... Você é a favor do aborto, certo?

GG: Sim! Quero dizer não... Na bíblia diz que...

SS: Não não, pode parar. Você sempre arruma uma desculpa em alguma citação. Para de jogar esse jogo.

GG: Estamos falando da mesma coisa?

SS: Com você é sempre assim! Quando se tem um problema... você sempre foge!

GG: Eu... Não falei nada.

SS: Desculpa... Sempre pensei que essa história de estar mal humorada na gravidez fosse boato.

SS: Mas agora eu só tenho vontade de matar alguém e ao mesmo tempo... ah tanto faz. Não vai durar muito tempo.

GG: Sara, talvez devêssemos conversar sobre isso.

Sara saiu pegando sua bolsa o mais rápido possível...

Não queria ter aquela conversa naquele momento.


	3. 3

Queria fazer tudo sem contar a ele, porque sabia que no fim ele ia fazer isso mais complicado do que já era.

Depois de duas noites de trabalho sem descanso o time Sara foi liberada para ir para casa.

Ela não gostou muito de ter sido a primeira, sabia que era por causa da gravidez.

Depois de 4 semanas de investigações: Ellie estava trabalhando em abortos para grávidas com fetos deformados.

Uma moça procurou por ela, Ellie aconselhou o aborto.

Por ser o melhor para a saúde dela, mas o pai dela não concordou com isso. E nem ela parecia concordar.

A moça teve seu filho abortado no final das contas.

A operação era em uma clínica legalizada, mas teve complicações assim mesmo e a moça morreu de hemorragia na mesa de cirurgia.

O pai culpando a médica, entrou para um grupo radical contra abortos...

Nesse grupo um fanático ouviu a história e decidiu matar a médica e destruir os arquivos da lista de espera para abortos.

Sempre colocava sua saúde em primeiro lugar. Por isso pagava os médicos mais caros e as roupas mais baratas.

Sara foi para casa pensando na moça. Tão nova...

Sem trabalho, somente com o pai de família para criar uma criança que nasceria deformada e que tinha 99% de chances de matá-la no parto.

E ainda assim estava em dúvida sobre o aborto.

Ela desde que tinha descoberto da gravidez não teve dúvidas do que fazer.

Era duro, mas sabia que ela não podia criar uma criança.

Pensava que tinha as piores condições no mundo e aquele caso mostrou quanta gente estava pior do que ela.

Perdida em seus pensamentos quase perdeu a campainha tocando.

Ela atendeu ainda lendo o relatório do caso, na página da história da moça que morreu na mesa de operações.

Escutou a porta batendo. Sabendo que era Grissom pelo jeito paciente que batia.

GG: Oi. Posso entrar?

Sara abriu passagem, nem se importou em fechar a porta. Deixou isso com ele.

SS: Desculpa pelo gelo que eu te dei esses últimos tempos.

GG: Eu que tenho que me desculpar. Você tava certa, apesar de ainda achar que você deveria ter me contado... É o seu corpo. Você quem deve mandar nele.

Sara reparou como aquilo parecia um discurso preparado e difícil para ele.

Ela ficou com pena dele quando reparou no esforço que ele fazia para não desmontar em frente dela.

SS: O que você acha que eu devo fazer?

GG: Sobre?

SS: Sobre a pintura da parede da minha sala Grissom!

GG: Como?

Ela notou em como ele tava lento, devia ter tomado algo.

SS: Acha que eu deveria mesmo abortar?

GG: É o mais simples.

SS: Exatamente como eu pensei.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Um silêncio perturbador para ambos.

GG: Repito. O que achar melhor. Eu vou te apoiar.

_Não, não vai. _Pensou Sara.

Pediu pra ele ir embora que ela estava cansada. O que não era totalmente mentira.

Ela tinha reparado que ele foi embora triste. Mas triste exatamente por quê?

Um bebê que faria tudo mudar. Ele odiava mudanças.

Era uma das infinitas e principais razões deles resolverem não se envolver mais do que por algumas noites.

Olhou pra rua atráves da janela e ficou surpresa vendo Grissom se sentar no banco que tinha em frente ao seu prédio.

Ficou lá por alguns minutos olhando para ele, quando seu telefone tocou.

Era sua nova médica, perguntando quando seria uma boa hora para ela.

Sara não sabia o que responder.

Sara se encolheu no casaco, não porque estava com frio, mas para se sentir mais segura. Grissom tinha apagado a mensagem dela.

Então ela só aparecia como uma cliente regular.

Apesar do espanto dos outros quando ela contou que gastava aquela fortuna em uma ginecologista.

E só restavam um mês antes de acabar o prazo legal para o aborto.

Passou-se duas semanas e ela já tinha marcado a data. Mas sempre adiava.

Evitava falar com Grissom. Ficar sozinha com ele. Tinha medo do que ele pudesse dizer. Á favor ou contra.

Estava preparando suas coisas para ir embora quando seu telefone tocou.

SS: Griss, precisa de alguma coisa?

GG: Sim... Preciso saber se você já fez.

Ela demorou um pouco para responder, sabia que se dissesse que não ele ia saber que ela estava com medo, mas achou melhor não mentir.

SS: Ainda não.

A linha ficou muda por um tempo.

GG: Vo... Você quer que eu vá junto?

Em qualquer outra situação de sua vida teria dito não a um homem que achava que ela não era capaz de algo.

Mas dessa vez era diferente. Se tratava de uma vida...

SS: É agora.

GG: Agora?

SS: Eu tava saindo de casa quando você telefonou.

GG: Qual é o endereço?


	4. 4

SS: Gil?

GG: O que?

SS: Você realmente acha isso certo?

Ele ficou olhando para ela, sem ter uma resposta definida.

GG: Posso responder do meu jeito?

Ela deu um meio sorriso para ele.

SS: Pode.

GG: "Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com frequência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar."

SS: Shakespeare. Mas o que quer dizer com isso?

GG: Sara, por mais que seja correto que afirmar que o aborto é o melhor para a sociedade, por mais que eu acredite nisso.

GG: Eu não consigo parar de pensar que se você não fizer isso, eu vou ter um filho.

SS: É... Eu sei, é meio como o sentimento sobre viagens no tempo.

Ele sorriu um sorriso confuso, como se perguntasse o que ela queria dizer.

SS: Eu como Física acredito que já inventaram a máquina do tempo, mas como perceberam que mudar as coisas no passado pode deixar as pessoas sem erros no presente.

GG: E isso seria ruim?

SS: Claro, como uma criança aprende a andar sem engatinhar?

Sara não entendeu porque falou uma metáfora sobre bebês. Talvez fosse porque não pensava em outra coisa.

Ficar com o bebê e ter que enfrentar uma batalha... ou somente fazer o que deveria ser feito.

GG: Entendi, então você acha que pessoas inventaram uma máquina do tempo, mas decidiram ficar voltando a nossa época?

SS: É eu sei... Parece um pensamento saído de alguém do Woodstock.

GG: Não. Faz sentido sim.

Grissom pegou na mão dela.

SS: Devemos ir.

Ele concordou pensativo.

Antes que pudessem atravessar a rua, viram um bebê chorando e a mãe implorando para ele parar.

Sara pensou que pelo menos não ia passar por aquilo, já Grissom pensava que talvez essa seria sua última chance de passar por aquilo.

Nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que queria uma família, mas isso era diferente. Ele sentia como se ele já tivesse uma.

Perdido em seus pensamentos na sala de espera ao lado de Sara.

Quase não notou o choro mudo dela.

GG: Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

SS: Eu não quero você aqui, eu quero enfrentar isso sozinha.

GG: Mas Sara...

SS: Não! Eu preciso fazer isso sozinha, eu agradeço por ter vindo até aqui comigo, mas eu sinto que com você do lado eu vou dar pra trás nisso.

GG: Você quer que eu vá embora?

SS: Sim, por favor!

Disse quase implorando.

20 minutos depois.

Sara Sidle?

Era a moça da recepção chamando seu nome.


	5. 5

Brass entrou na sala de Grissom.

JB: Preciso de um CSI.

GG: Estão todos ocupados.

JB: Ouvi dizer que Sara tá de férias. Sei que isso é raro, mas porque não pede ajuda?

GG: Ela realmente precisa ficar de repouso.

JB: Porque? Ela tá doente?

Grissom tirou os óculos de leitura.

GG: É... mas ela volta em breve.

JB: Você parece meio tenso.

GG: Só... estresse. Agora que estão todos juntos de novo.

JB: Melhor do que só 2 CSIs certo?

GG: Sim, mas é que eu descostumei com tantos relatórios. E também minha cabeça está cheia com outras coisas.

JB: Fora do CSI?

GG: É.

Disse cortante.

JB: Tem haver com Sara?

GG: Não, porque teria? Acho que o Warrick vai terminar a cena dele em pouco tempo. Te mando ele.

Grissom pensou em como voltar a falar com ela. Não conseguia entrar em contato com ela desde o dia na clínica.

Resolveu fazer isso pessoalmente. Ver como ela estava fisicamente e emocionalmente.

Tinha medo do que ele podia encontrar. Tinha medo de acabar com raiva dela.

Afinal de contas, tinha quase 50 anos e jamais ia ter isso.

Ficou pensando porque estava tão chateado. Chegou a conclusão, sendo honesto consigo mesmo.

Que não era só o bebê. Era o fato de ter ele com Sara.

Mesmo eles não estando juntos.

Grissom sabiam que nunca ia sentir o que sentia por Sara por ninguém mais no mundo.

Não sabia definir o que era exatamente.

Mas era forte o suficiente pra ultrapassar as próprias vontades só pelo bem dela. Conseguia ser altruísta quando o assunto era ela.

Isso talvez fosse o que o deixou com raiva.

Mas precisava ser homem e enfrentar essa perda.

Colocando na cabeça que isso foi o melhor para os dois e que foi muito mais difícil para Sara do que para ele.

Mas mesmo assim não acreditando.


	6. 7

SS: Oi. Quer entrar?

Grissom sentou-se nervoso.

GG: Como você tá?

Sabia que o aborto causava isso, mas nunca imaginava que fosse tão profundo.

Reparando no olho fundo, parecia que não dormia há dias. Tinha trazido um buquê de flores

SS: Bem, na medida do possível.

GG: Eu estive pensando... Sobre essa coisa toda... Você ainda vai poder ter uma família. Com alguém mais novo e disposto...

SS: Para.

GG: Desculpe, eu não sabia o que dizer.

SS: Eu não queria ter uma família. Todas as experiências que tive nessa área foram ruins. Nem tenho certeza se eu quero. Mas agora não é mais minha decisão.

Grissom levantou a sombracelha em questionamento.

GG: O que quer dizer?

SS: Eu... Eu não consegui.

GG: Você ainda...

SS: Sim.

Ele parecia de um jeito estranho aliviado para Sara.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Nunca tinha se sentido tão impotente em toda sua vida.

Se uma parte dele ficara contente outra começava a construir uma parede de dúvidas e medos que ele não conseguia controlar.

GG: Agora eu realmente não sei o que dizer.

Sara sabia que Grissom ia se fechar e ficar mudo que nem uma pedra, então decidiu mudar de assunto.

SS: As flores são lindas.

GG: São Hortênsias. Sei como roxo é sua cor favorita e elas trazem energia.

SS: Você não precisa fazer isso comigo.

GG: Fazer o que?

SS: O bebê.

GG: Não quero falar o óbvio, mas eu já fiz. Nós fizemos.

SS: Você me entendeu griss... Criar.

GG: Oh... sim, sobre isso... ah...

SS: Obrigada pelas flores, você pode ir agora.

GG: Não, Sara... Eu. Eu quero criar ele ou ela.

Ela olhou para ele tentando ver se era isso mesmo que ele queria.

SS: Tem certeza?

GG: Absoluta.

SS: Como contar pras pessoas sobre?

GG: Vou perder uma excelente CSI.

SS: Obrigada pelo "excelente".

GG: Acho que seria melhor eu mudar de turno.

SS: Não.

GG: Você vai precisar de amigos por perto quando a gravidez avançar.

SS: Esse turno da noite só sobrevive porque você tá lá. Não quero que tudo vire uma zona por minha causa. Talvez nem precise disso.

SS: Quero dizer... Podíamos explicar que não estamos juntos e que isso foi um acidente. E que não vai acontecer de novo.

GG: Acho que Acklie vai concordar com isso? Quero dizer... Ele não vai muito com a minha cara.

SS: Acho que ele não vai com a cara nem da própria mãe. Você tem razão.

GG: E tem outro motivo também.

SS: Qual?

Ele senta, cruza os braços para se sentir confortável.

GG: Nada. Talvez a gente descubra com o tempo.

Ela sorri para ele.

Ficaram se olhando não precisavam de nenhuma palavra, porque as mais lindas frases de amor e apoio foram ditas no silêncio de seus olhares.


End file.
